Bumblebee Week Day 1: Spring Time
by Sun Kasai
Summary: It was time for Blake and Yang to meet again, despite of all the guilt Blake had for abandoning her Lover. However... it was aswell time for the Spring Maiden to move on. But in Yangs time of despair and the loss of any control... Blake is unwilling to lose her partner again. Spring Maiden Yang AU, an Alternative Ending to "An Unfortunate Fate"


**Disclaimer: welcome fellow Bumblebee shippers to the 30th April and the start of the Bumblebee week!**

 **I have read about the whole week thing online and I thought it was too good to miss out.**

 **For everyone who is curious about what this actually is. From the April 30th to May 6th Bumblebee essentially rules the RWBY fandom. This week was picked to celebrate the ship. There is something like this for other RWBY ships aswell like a Freezeburn and Black Sun week. So yeah we all have a full week to do something special with the Ship :). I think it is a pretty cool thing the community came up with.**

 **That being said, there is a plan to the week.**

 **everyday has a theme to which you can post fanart, fanfiction and so on to it. here is the order:**

 **Day 1: Spring time**

 **Day 2: Sun and Moon**

 **Day 3: Domestic**

 **Day 4: Beauty and Beast**

 **Day 5: AU**

 **Day 6: Realization**

 **Day 7: First Kiss**

 **Day 8: Bonus**

 **since I decided to participate in this week I will try and post one story with Bumblebee week, in the title on each of these days. This is probably the first time I upload that frequently so I hope you enjoy what I came up with for the topics.**

 **Day one is all about Spring Time. I assume a lot of people to post something like Blake and Yang spending some time during spring season but I decided to do something different.**

 **Now there is something you should all know. I have written a story called an unfortunate fate. That story had a different ending to Volume 5 in mind. I don't want to spoil anything but the story you have here will essentially be an AU from that. Yes... an AU of an AU.**

 **I suggest you all to read the story an unfortunate fate first to completely understand what is going on. It can be found on my profile.**

…

…

…

…

 **did you do it? Good because there is now a spoiler warning.**

 **Basically what happened was that Raven died for Yang and Yang became the new Spring Maiden. At the end everyone found out about this because Yang killed a couple of grimm with her new powers.**

 **However… here the end is a bit different. Instead of all of the others going after Yang, its only Blake who arrives on time and she sees Yang but… well read for yourself :)**

Spring Time

Blake did not expect that this would be how the day went. She was prepared for almost anything. She was prepared to take on the White Fang, to fight Adam.

But what she wasn't prepared for was what happened next. She had never thought that her friends would be there as well. She was not expecting that in the mid of the Attack, her old team was right at the source of the problem. She didn't expect to see… her.

Yang looked just as shocked as she was. Before running away and jumping down into the Vault. Panic was in Blake during the whole time. Her instincts had forced her to push the guilt aside in favour of the fight around her.

Blake honestly didn't expect that the day could get any crazier, but then the universe decided to prove her wrong once again. Out of basically nowhere a Woman appeared. A woman Blake didn't even though could exist. This… THING was a Mistake by creation, a Horror manifested.

"Wha-What was that?" was all she could force out. This event was far beyond her comprehension. It looked like they could win, like they had won. Emerald, Mercury and Hazel where at the last of their strength, the White Fang was being captured and Adam had run away to save his own skin.

But then… just as it seemed that the heroes finally had the upper hand, out of the Vaults depths didn't emerge Cinder, like Emerald had told them. Instead Darkness crept over the Hall and this… DEMON had screamed and taken their Minions with them.

"That… was Salem." panted the young boy holding Ozpins cane. In some back of Blake's mind she took notice of this but was still too confused to handle this information in any way. "I honestly didn't expect she would come here and take the relic for herself." Blake could clearly see though that he was worried, given the circumstances, she couldn't blame him.

"Who?" asked Blake again. She REALLY wanted some answers. "That is… a long story." Weiss had answered, panting and holding her side.

"Hold on…" Ruby now took the word, realizing just who had entered the Vault before, "Where is-"

Interrupting Ruby was the elevator, rising back up to the surface. The sight before her calmed her nerves immensely, "YANG!"

This was what made Blake snap out of her confusion. Yang was out of the Vault? A part of her didn't dare to look at her former partner, scared of what could happen. She deserved every bit of hate Yang had for her. When she than finally turned around however, she couldn't believe it.

Yang was holding a corpse. A freshly died body was in her one arm as she looked down at it. This woman, she was very similar to Yang. And then Blake remembered a picture Yang had shown her back at Beacon. Her eyes widened with realization as she started to understand that Yang just lost her Mother.

Blake wanted to comfort her, really she wanted to. But she just couldn't move her body. What right did she have to comfort Yang now? She had left her when she could have needed it most and now?

But her Blonde Dragon looked so lost. So… broken. In her mind she thanked Qrow for moving and rushing up the stairs. He had taken Raven from Yang's arm and she overheard what happened down in the pits.

This Salem woman… she had killed her.

Yang was alone and had to watch how that… walking NIGHTMARE had killed her Mother.

No one around her dared to say a word. She could see that they wanted to. Ruby was desperately trying to say something, her lips trembling. The Cat had decided that this wasn't the time to think about her past mistakes with her partner. Yang needed someone to talk to her, to comfort her.

Blake had tried to talk but Yang just shut her down, as she had picked up a black and yellow coloured arm.

"No… Not now Blake."

This sentence kept ringing in her head. Yang didn't even look at her so absorbed was she in her own grief.

Than Yang just… ran.

"Yang!" she had called out wanting to go after her partner. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The young boy with Ozpins cane. "Wait Miss Belladonna. Yang needs time to…"

Blake knew already what he was going to say. Yang needs time alone too grief. Her own reaction was to basically punch the kid aside, not wasting time to look at his body falling on the ground and continue to run after her. If Blake had realized one thing in these last Months than that it was NEVER good to grief alone.

Her own parents were surprised to see her in such haste, they tried to talk with her but Bake pushed them aside. Sun wanted to say something but Blake just ignored him. She just pushed through everyone in her pursuit of the Blonde.

Blake didn't remember Yang being so fast. They had entered a forest surrounding the Academy but soon, the Dragon was out of eyesight.

The Cat Faunus panted and collapsed on the Forest ground. She was so exhausted. It felt like she was running for hours. Where even where they…. more importantly, where was Yang?

"No… not again."

Blake couldn't lose her again. Not when she was in so much despair. She pushed herself back up and tried to run again, towards where she last saw her… but her legs gave in again. It must have been all the fighting from today. She leaned onto one of the trees surrounding her, it was the fighting right? That must be the reason why she couldn't keep up with Yang. On the other hand… Yang must have been fighting for just as long as she has. Could it be… that some part of her didn't want to catch Yang? That's right. Blake didn't deserve to be the one drying her tears now…

" _NO that's not what this is about!"_ Blake cursed in her mind. This was not about her. This was about Yang, she needs someone to be there for her and even if she doesn't feel like she has earned this right, she can't let her guilt hurt Yang anymore.

Catching her breath long enough, she took a quick glance at the tree she was leaning onto. Maybe if she could climb it up she could see were Yang was.

It was a Birch, she unconsciously noted. In some parts of Remnant they were the symbol for Spring.

But just as Blake wanted to climb up the Tree, something interrupted her plans. A wild, GIGANTIC shaking.

In a panic she latched onto the tree, what was that!? Around her everything began to shake and the earth grew cracks. An earthquake? No… that wasn't an earthquake. Fire started to erupt from the openings, as if Hell itself was beneath it. The sky began to vibrate and a storm came up, with bolts of Lightning smashing down.

Blake was horrified by what was happening around her. What caused all of this? Not even at Beacon she had seen so much destruction at one place. The danger she was in sharpened her senses and she made eye contact with the red eyes of a Beowolf. It was running straight towards her, but before Blake could even think about defending herself…

The Grimm ran PAST her.

Not only that… it looked like it was afraid of something. Blake had never seen a Grimm afraid before, she wasn't even sure if they could get afraid. However she was sure that if they could… that would be what they look like. More Grimm followed after the Beowolf, looking more like panicking Animals than Creatures of Darkness.

" _What the Hell?!"_ was all she could think. What could cause even the Grimm to run away like that? A little, frightened part of her wanted to follow them and avoid encountering whatever monstrosity was responsible, but she still hasn't found…

" **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Blake jumped. Her ears pulsated from the sheer INTENSITY of this war cry. But… it seemed familiar. It almost sounded like Yang.

That's were fear started to crawl into Blake. This scream, if it was really of Yang than what could have happened? Was she injured, fighting that Beast that made the Grimm run for their lives?

She just began to move. Her legs who had just given in were up within a fraction of a second and she started to run like an Airship taking of. She ran straight past the fleeing Grimm into the centre of this growing Chaos. Corpses of Grimm were starting to appear more and more frequently as she marched forward. She kept calling out one name, hoping to hear an answer.

She ran deeper and deeper into the Chaos, it became harder and harder with every step. She could see Tornados forming around the area, violently drilling into the Earth. There was so much Chaos. Than Blake entered a clearing, the one were the Carnage was the strongest…

And Blake couldn't believe what she saw.

At the centre of all the Madness, was her loving Partner.

It was unbelievable. Yang, the kind-hearted, fun, caring person she had grown to love was at the epicentre of this Hell on earth, this… Apocalypse!

The Faunus didn't have the words to describe what she was feeling at this very moment. She never thought that could be possible. It was shocking, frightening, just… UNREAL.

But there she was. She couldn't deny it even with how badly she didn't want this to be real.

Yang's body was rising into the air. A torrent of wind forming around her, the sheer amount of raw power she was giving of was unbelievable. Like her whole being was nothing but a husk for a Goddess. When did that happen? When did Yang become… THIS!?

Another painful cry came out of Yang, full with grief and sorrow. Blake couldn't allow this to go on. She had to do something, otherwise Yang would lose herself to all this…

" _ **She is alone."**_

" _Huh?"_ What the. Where did that come from? Wildly Blake looked around, she could swear that someone just spoke to her. But… there wasn't anybody with them except for destroyed forest and dissolving Grimm bodies.

It was the voice of a woman that much Blake could tell. She as well knew that this woman, who seemed to have spoken into her mind, was in grief as well from the tone of her voice.

" _ **She needs someone to depend on, to stay with her."**_

The Voice was right. Blake didn't care who it belonged to, she only knew that this woman was right. Yang desperately NEEDED someone to help her.

Suddenly, Blake wasn't afraid anymore. She only… had a goal.

Carefully, she stepped into the storm forming around Yang. The Dragon was levitating in the air, her body twitching from rage and sadness.

Dear Oum the heat. The heat around Yang was so intense. This must be what trying to touch the melting stones of a Volcano feels like. Still, Blake didn't stop. Reaching out, she managed to get a hold of Yang's left, human arm.

The heat was unbearable. Blake felt like her skin was igniting as she touched her, hoping to keep her Partner linked to the World.

The reaction was immediate. Yang's head snapped in an instant at the one who touched her. These BURNING eyes. Yang looked like an absolute Monster, like something out of a tale to frighten little children with. Surprisingly,

Blake wasn't afraid.

She only acted, meeting these red eyes inside crimson flames with her own golden ones.

There was something else. Something wet was flowing down out of these eyes, filled with rage, evaporating before they could even stream halfway down her face.

Yang was crying.

Blake used all of her strength to pull the crying Huntress back on the ground. As her feet hit the ground, the Faunus didn't waste time on seeing how her partner would react instead…

She crashed her into a hug.

Oum, this… pain. Blake never felt so much pain in her life. It was like burning alive. Did… Yang went through this as well?

She ignored it though. Instead she began to focus on her Soul, her Aura. A purple glow emitted from her body and slowly encased Yang. Aura always had a healing effect on a person. Blake hoped that in doing that, she could heal Yang of some of the emotional wounds she wore. Her partner didn't react. She just continued to stand there, unresponsive. It was like hugging a burning statue. Still… all this turmoil, Blake could feel it all.

In some deep part Yang's mind slowly began to process what was happening. She was being… hugged?

The Cat Faunus was in agony. Her Aura had at this point fully encased them both, so there was no protection from the insane Heat Yang was giving of. A small spark of live in a wasteland.

But she didn't scream in pain. Instead… she began to talk. "I am sorry Yang."

The flaming eyes widened a little.

Blake just continued to talk. "I am so sorry for all of this."

Blake just kept going, trying her best to talk the Blonde down and attempting to talk the wrath she held away. But the body she held kept on shaking and showed no sign of stopping…

"But you're not alone."

That's… when the shaking started to lessen. This one sentence… it helped immensely. She remembered the words of the Voice from before. _"She needs someone to depend on, to stay with her."_

"I am here for you." she whispered, gently. In the distance, the Tornados started to dissolve. Yang's body began to cool down.

Blake wasn't sure if Yang was even able to talk in the state she was but… she just knew she could get through to her like this.

"You're not alone Yang… I'm here for you." The storm in the sky began to calm. The Heat was becoming easier to bear. She could even feel the wetness of the tears dropping on her skin. Blake herself began to cry as well. Out of the sheer injustice that had been dealt to her love.

"You're not alone… I am here. Let me help you." she just began to say these words constantly. It slowly started to work. The earth had stopped to shatter and the flames had extinguished. Than finally… she felt a pair of arms hugging her back.

Yang had snapped out of whatever state she was trapped in. The fire in her eyes flickered and went away, back into her soul as she started to talk. "Blake…" she couldn't force anymore out. Her voice sounded hurt, broken…

"It's okay. It's okay Yang." Blake's own voice was wavering. This was all too much for either of them to handle.

Soft sniffling came to Blake's ears as Yang's last bit of composure finally broke. She collapsed onto her knees, only for Blake to do the same. Together, they just sat there with Yang sobbing into Blake's shoulder and clinging onto her for dear life, letting out all of the anguish and pain, while Blake gently combed through her golden hair.

They remained there for who knows how long until the others caught up with them, at first watching before coming closer to the two girls, shocked themselves about what had happened. It was then that Yang finally gave in and exhausted and drained from all the emotional turmoil, fell unconscious. Ruby and Weiss were the first to go to them, Blake could see that they too grieved, just like the others but as harsh as it may sound, she couldn't pay any attention to them.

Her Dad and Qrow had wanted to carry her back, but getting Yang out of Blake's clutches was basically impossible. She almost felt like hissing as the others started to come closer. She knew that she could trust these people but… really… there was no way on bloody hell she would ever let the Blonde go again.

Blake herself had begun to carry her back, not paying the others a second glance.

In her Mind, she only focuses on one thing, a vow to the new Spring Maiden in her arms.

" _Yang… I promise on my live… I will stay with you. I help you through this… if you give me the chance. I won't leave you alone this time."_

And in some plane outside of mortal existence, the woman the voice had belonged to smiled sadly at the two.

" _ **Thanks Blake, take care of my Daughter."**_

 **So yeah, here we have it… a more Bumblebee version of the ending.**

 **I couldn't really get this scenario out of my head but I didn't feel like writing it down in the original so here we have instead an AU from an AU.**

 **Oh and Yes that was Raven talking to Blake. I like to believe that some part of the previous fall maiden still stick around until the new maiden first uses her powers. In that case, Raven wanted to guarantee Blake would look after Yang.**

 **BTW: did you know that in Russia the birch is a symbol for spring and for young woman? I was surprised too.**

 **Alright than… I hope you enjoyed the first entry of the week. Just in time for me too! Its 1:20 in the morning where I am so this is perfect on time for the 30 April! Ill reread it later though for any errors. Right now I feel like taking a nap.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
